Only a Probie
by violets92
Summary: So while he was only a Probie, McGee wasn’t blind. He knew love when he saw it. McGee's view on Tony, Kate and SWAK. TATE


I know, I know, I'm meant to be working on "Undercover Secrets" but this little plot bunny struck me and it wouldn't stop bouncing until I did this.

McGee's thought's on Tony, Kate and the events of SWAK.

Only a Probie

McGee stood outside the doors of isolation watching his two friends sleep. Tony had a very slight smile on his face but Kate looked pretty restless. He couldn't blame her. It had been a rough day on all of them, but when you were stuck in isolation with nothing but DiNozzo and a few hundred blue lights, well, let's just say that Kate was lucky to still be sane.

Or maybe not.

The two _had_ been getting closer ever since…well, McGee didn't know exactly when, it just kind of, happened. Sure, they still bickered obnoxiously and had never really got along too well ,but there was a kind of unspoken agreement between them. It seemed only natural that Kate stayed with her partner, whether she was forced to or not. McGee knew Tony would have done the same for her, even if he'd never admit it. They were so _obvious_. He may not have been an expert at relationships, but Tim knew when two people had chemistry. He'd picked that up off Abby.

But Tony and Kate? Their problem was that they were both stubborn beyond belief. Neither of them was willing to get into a serious relationship. Well, at least Tony wasn't and McGee got the feeling that Kate had just given up altogether. He knew Tony would settle down if he ever found the right woman. In fact he was pretty close. His dates for the past couple of months had all been brunettes. Of course, the one brunette he actually wanted sat right across from him everyday. McGee wasn't stupid. He had seen the looks Tony shot her. Unfortunately for both Kate and Tony, she hadn't picked up on them.

Kate…well she was so different from any other woman on Earth, and not just to Tony. McGee had to admit, he'd never met anyone like her. She was strong, but had a sense of vulnerability than hardly ever shone through unless you were a close friend. She pretended to hate Tony, but everyone knew that was just a face. She was just being stubborn. It was easy to see why. Getting too close to someone when they had a job as a federal agent was dangerous, although everyone knew that they had all crossed that line. Especially Tony and Kate. If either one of them died…well, he wouldn't dare to think about that. All it took was a look into isolation to see that they would be beside themselves at the thought of their partner dying.

Kate had.

So maybe it was a mistake. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but Abby's speaker phone is pretty hard to ignore. So is Kate's crying. He's stood outside Abby's lab for ten minutes just listening to Kate pour her heart out at the sight of Tony coughing up blood and his lips turning blue. Hell, McGee almost let a tear slip listening to her talk about it. Of course, she hadn't said anything about being in love with Tony. No amount of coughing was going to get her to admit that. It was sad really, that the only thing that would get her to crack would be Tony dying. When McGee had finally entered the lab, Abby had bawled her eyes out to him. She swore on her life that when Tony and Kate got out, she was going to shut them in an elevator until one of them cracked and admitted being in love. If only that plan would actually work.

Heck, even Gibbs had noticed. When McGee had told him that Kate was still in isolation and refused to leave, Gibbs had gone straight to the hospital, taken one look at Kate and Tony and walked back out again. When the junior agent approached him about it, he said that if Kate wanted to go insane then she could, but he was staying out of it. McGee knew it was basically Gibbs' way of saying that he knew. He knew and there was nothing he could do about it, so why not let love run its course?

Ducky knew as well. Aside from the fact that he knew everything, he had been convinced as he told everyone about Kate's slight breakdown a few hours ago. No confessions, just tears. But for Kate, tears were a confession. Or they were at least proof that she felt something. McGee had only seen Kate cry once. He'd only heard about two occasions in which she let the tears fall. Obviously Tony being sick had got to her. In more ways than one.

So while he was only a Probie, McGee wasn't blind. He knew love when he saw it. And Tony DiNozzo and Kate Todd were the epitome of the word.

* * *

A/N: How was it?

R&R!!


End file.
